Paper Trail part 3
by LucyMb
Summary: This is the sequel to Letter Home and Letter From Home - now part of the story called Paper Trail '. More paperwork that hopefully gives a picture of a crime and its aftermath seen through the eyes of the people involved.


PAPER TRAIL part 3 (sequel to Letter Home and Letter From Home) by LucyMb

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I guess you could say this is turning into an experimental story. Please bear with me if things come together rather oddly with dates etc. I am attempting to put together a paper trail (hence the title) of things that might help you to get a picture of what is going on without actually doing anything other than having it in `writing'. Hope it works. I will eventually pull them all together in a long story if I can. Thanks very much for the kind reviews!

I do hope that those of you who know the show can follow what is what on these letters with the characters and it doesn't confuse you. The villains are my own and for those who have asked - this is not from an episode, just my imagination.

##########

QUEEN'S HOSPITAL

March 23rd

Steve,

I'm leaving you this note because I don't want to disturb your sleep. It is nearly 11pm and frankly you look exhausted. I want to try and persuade you to go home, grab a shower and get some proper sleep – in your own bed!

There is nothing you, or any of us, can do for Danny now, we can only wait until he regains consciousness. As you know the second operation, although long, went as well as can be expected. At least we stopped the internal bleeding but he has lost a lot of blood, which can cause complications. I will not lie to you and say he will be fine but I can say that he is holding his own. So please, for your own sake and for his, try to get some rest!

I will be on call, alongside his doctor, just in case he takes a turn for the worst and, should that happen I promise to contact you. Sorry we cannot allow you in ICU, I am sure you understand that it is the best thing for him as we cannot risk any infection at this point - he is far too weak from his wounds.

I have instructed a nurse to give this to you in an hour or so, by which time they may have more news on how the lad is doing.

I sincerely wish the prognosis was better but keep praying, as I will, and we may have those prayers answered.

If it is any consolation he is a strong young man.

Go home – and trust me to call you if he needs you.

Bergman

###########

Federal Detention Center, HI

Monday March 24th

Pa,

This is gonna get expensive writing to each other this way but I guess we need to.

I can't believe Joleen grassed us up. You ask Bart, she's got no brains that one. We none of us hired her for her typing skills – she's _useful_ is all. He's got a thing for her and won't be happy if you do what Ma suggested but I guess she could be right and we should be on the safe side. Ma usually has a feel about these things. Just be careful when you do it – the cops could be watching now if McGarrett suspects you're up to something.

Not sure what information you're getting but rumor here is Williams is half-dead, could be just that though – a rumor – you know how people get their hopes up when the think a top pig is about to croak. I'd sure get a kick out of knowing that we done him in though – 'specially under McGarrett's nose!

If it ain't too risky tell Bart hell yes I want him to pay! Guess if he's as sick as they say he is it could just take a pillow over his face a fraction too long – won't be the first time my dear brother done that. Just wish I could see his mug when it happens – that will teach 'em to mess with us. Heck if Raglan gets me outta here I could do it myself but I guess there's not much chance of that. He came in today and I gotta tell you it ain't looking hopeful without some fancy moves and a lot of outlay. He says bail isn't likely but I'm going mad here Pa, I NEED out!

Worries me too this business of a leak and I'd sure like to deal with it personally – I reckon whatever happens to me you will be stuck for planning more jobs until you can find out who done it. Dunno how the cops knew but they did! I just wanna get my hands around that _someone's_ throat and squeeze until their eyeballs pop out. I'm THAT mad.

Any takers when you put the feelers out for information? If not you might need to sweeten the deal a bit more and offer a bigger reward, you always were a crummy and tight-fisted beggar. Nuff said. Mind you, some of the people we know would eat their own mother for a buck.

Hang on.. I smell bacon…

Okay that was interesting, shakedowns don't come that regular when you're awaiting trial but it happens. Just had to break off whilst they searched. You know they're stupid, keep your arms in tight enough to you body, even if they tell you to put them up and you can hide pretty much anything in an armpit. It's a trick I learnt a while back but tough to keep up long if they're not fast looking, your muscles cramp. (Don't worry, Pa, I did take a shower this morning - you ain't getting sweat over your fingers.)

Reckon I better leave off now, this paper's getting real mucked up and chances are they'll be back with one excuse or another shortly. A few of them have it in for me – doubt it's my charm - could be because I've been spreading the word that all piggies are Nazis and that I'm glad Williams got what he was owed. Assholes, the lot of them.

See you and Ma Wednesday. If you can't bring smokes get me some candy. None of them caramels though, my face still hurts. I'd like to break McGarrett's other hand!

Your loving son,

Baker

PS I wanna know when Bart liquidates McGarrett's boy – tell him I want intimate details.

##########

McGarrett's Condo

_Jenny – apologies for the courier parcel but I will be in the office late this morning. Spent most of the night at Queen's with Danno. Please can you transcribe this handwritten note and type a similar one to Officer Franks' family with copy for the file. We also need to get some flower arrangements sent to the funeral homes. I will leave that up to you. _

_The other files in this batch are for Records, with those letters you needed me to sign. _

_I hope to be there around noon after I stop off to see how Danno's doing. Can you ask Chin and Kono to start on those witness statements and have copies ready on my desk of anything they have on the case so far. Duke should be working on things from the HPD end. _

_I may need to get a telegram off to Dan's Aunt, Mrs Clara Williams, just in case she needs to get on a plane. Please look up her address for me. I tried calling her but the phone company says the connection is down. _

_Before you call me to ask, there is no change in his condition. He is taking this one hard but I am hopeful he will come through. Don't worry love._

_Mahalo,_

_Steve_

HAWAII FIVE-0

Iolani Palace

March 24th, 1972

Dear Mrs Keoki,

I am writing to express my condolences for the sad loss of your husband.

Officer Keoki was a fine policeman, well respected in the department and an asset to us all.

It is my deepest regret that he was lost in the line of duty but can assure you that he acted bravely and you can be very proud of him, as we are.

We have the person we believe responsible in custody and will advise you of any trial dates should you, or your representative, wish to be present.

You have the sympathies of all at HPD and those of us at Five-0. If there is anything that I can do for you personally, do not hesitate to ask.

Yours sincerely,

Steve McGarrett

(etc. etc)

#######

to be continued/….


End file.
